A Child 2
by Waterbird72
Summary: This is a sequel to my one-shot, A Child, because a lot of people wanted one. This is basically Bianca's life growing up as Solangelo's kid.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS! Thank you. SO a lot of people requested a sequel to my one-shot ****A Child.**** I recommend you read that first before you read this fanfic. This takes place in Bianca's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not-**

**Will: Where am I?**

**Me: You're in my disclaimer. Now get out before I get my frying pan! (Get the reference?)**

**Will: Can I do it?**

**Me: NO! *gets frying pan out of nowhere***

**Will: Ok! Ok! *turns to leave***

**Me: I own-**

**Will: SHE OWNS NOTHNG EXCEPT THE STORY! DON'T KILL ME!**

**Me: Enjoy while I go hunt some Apollo offspring.**

* * *

"Don't go," I whispered.

"It's okay, bambina. It's only for a little bit. You'll see me again before you know it." Papa let go of my hand and I walked towards the building. Papa and Daddy adopted me a month ago and now I had to go to school.

I slipped into a seat in the back of the room, toying with my necklace in my right hand. I was perfectly content where I was until a body blocked my view of the teacher. "Excuse me you're in my seat."

I looked up. A tanned boy with brown hair and grey eyes stood in front of me. "Then it looks like we're going to have to share," I responded, using my stubborn side. He sighed and slipped into the seat next to me.

"I'm Luke."

"Bianca."

"Are you new?"

"Yeah. I got adopted a month ago."

"Really? That's cool." That was the end of our conversation. The teacher made me get up and tell the class everything about me, but other than that, my day was great.

….

I stood outside the building and waited for Papa to pick me up. He appeared after 5 minutes and held my hand as we walked home. "How was your day, Bia?"

"Pretty good. The stupid teacher made me get up and tell the other kids every darn thing about myself. It's not like they cared anyway. I'm pretty sure she just ran out of things to teach second-graders."

Papa laughed. "Now, now. Don't call your teacher stupid. That's not nice."

"Fine. But really. I'm in second-grade and she was trying to teach us how to spell difficult."

"So today is Friday and Daddy and I decided there was somewhere we wanted to show you."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

….

I stood in front of the strawberry farm, confused. "A strawberry farm? You met each other at a strawberry farm?"

"It's actually a hidden camp. You remember we told you about the camp for demigods? The strawberry farm is the disguise."

"Cool! Let's go!" I ran up the hill and saw an arch that read 'Camp Half-Blood'.

"Wait!" I heard from behind me. Ignoring them, I entered the camp. The place was massive. There were tons of cabins and one big house which I was told was the Big House. I saw the eating place and the infirmary. This place was amazing.

"Bianca!" Daddy called after me. I turned and saw him and Papa staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no. You entered through the door without getting special permission."

My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. I was able to get into the camp. "Hooray! I'm a demigod just like you guys! Do I get a sword? I don't want a sword. I like archery better. Let's go!"

Papa held my hand firmly. "Not yet. There's somewhere we have to go first. The reason we came here was for the reunion. Let's go see our friends first and then we'll go explore the camp, ok?"

"Fine," I grumbled. I let them lead me to the Big House where a party was in full swing. I plopped down on the floor in one corner and watched Papa and Daddy go talk to another couple.

"What is it with you and stealing my spot?" Luke asked, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, so you sit in the corner too? I find that hard to believe."

"I usually hang out by the refreshments, but seeing as how there's someone here who's my age, I guess I'm obligated to start a conversation." Man, all those big words. How in Tartarus did he know those words?

A cool breeze blew past me and I realized I was sitting in front of the AC vent. I shivered. "Are you cold?" Luke asked me.

"I'm fine. Just chilly back here."

"Yeah. All the vents are in the corners. Makes it really hard to hide."

"I can see that." I shivered again as the air kept coming from the vent.

"Here." Luke took off his scarf and wrapped in around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I smiled at him gratefully. I hated being cold, which wasn't a great thing living in New York.

"No problem. You're the only person I know here. I'm kind of glad to finally have a friend," Luke gave me a crooked dimpled smile and I wrapped my arms around him awkwardly. I was still getting used to this whole friend thing.

"JACKSON! GET YOUR SON AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I jumped at the sound of Papa's voice. I looked up and saw a scary Papa pulling another man by the ear over to us. The man was tall and had Luke's hair with sea green eyes.

Papa pointed to us and waved his hand in a way that said _See?_ I stayed exactly where I was, daring Papa to make me move. We stared at each other for a long time, each giving the other our best death glare. Finally he sighed and rubbed his face with his palm.

"Percy. What are we going to do with these two?" Papa asked the other man.

"How about give them some alone time?" Percy said, wiggling his eyebrows. A pretty blonde woman came up and smacked him upside the head. I liked her.

"Percy! They're just kids! Quit being such a pervert!"

"Who said I was being a pervert? You're the one that came up with the idea, Annabeth." Annabeth blushed.

"Stop being so smart go back to being a Seaweed Brain. I liked you better that way."

"OK. Thinking hurts my brain anyway." Annabeth gave him a quick kiss, but he pulled her back and pretty soon they were in the middle of a make-out session.

"Eww. Gross." I looked over a Luke, surprised to see him not grossed out.

"It doesn't really bother me anymore. They do it, like, all the time at home. Man the first time was horrifying. I think I was scarred for life. They didn't know I was there. I still have nightmares." I laughed quietly.

Will appeared and gagged at the sight of Percy and Annabeth. This time I couldn't hold it and burst out laughing. They looked at me and then at Will's gagging face. Blushing, they scooched away to another corner of the room.

"So, Bianca. Who's this?"

"I'm Luke. I'm in Bianca's class and we're really good friends, right?" he said, looking to me for reassurance, with his hand stuck out to Will. I nodded. Will shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Luke. Since you happen to be Bianca's _really good friend_, why don't you show her around camp while I catch up with my friends?"

"Great! It's too stuffy in here anyways. Come on, Bianca. Let's go!" Luke jumped up and offered me a hand. We ran out of the room and out into the fresh air.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Should I do Bianca's POV for the rest of it, or should I do other POVs too, or should I just toss this fanfic in the trash? You give me the ideas about how I should do this!**


	2. READ THE BOTTOM PART!

**Sorry! Sorry! You guys must hate me! **Read the part at the bottom when you're done!**I'm sorry this chapter is short.**

**Nico- Can I do the disclaimer this time?**

**Me- Go ahe-**

**Nico- Rick Riordan is an awesome male being. Ivy is an awesome female being. (not)**

**Me- Aww, thanks Ni- WAIT WHAT?! GET BACK HERE DEATHBOY! HAPPY FEET I"M COMING FOR YOU TOO!**

**Will (a.k.a. Happy Feet)- WHY?**

**Me- Enjoy.**

* * *

Bianca's Pov

_11 years_

I stood outside the doors and looked behind me. Luke was several yards behind me. "Hurry up!" I called.

Once we went inside, we were engulfed in the massive crowd. I found the sign that read, "SCHEDULES" and expertly dragged Luke over there. We received our schedules and decided to split up and find our classes. As I walked down the Science Wing, I bumped into a girl a few years older than me. "Sorry," I muttered and moved to keep walking.

The girl lightly held my wrist, but gods she was strong. "Hello Bianca."

"Who are you?"

"Do you not recognize me?"

"Um, no. Now can you let go of my arm?"

She released my wrist and I rubbed it. Luke appeared and bowed his head.

"Lady Thalia. A pleasure to meet you my lady."

"Luke? Do you know her?" 'Lady Thalia' was only about 16 and had spiky black hair with eyes like Jason.

"Thalia? As in of the Hunt? Aren't you like 16?" I asked.

"Gods forbid I turn 16. And yes, that is me. I also happen to be your aunt. Now, male, I would like to speak with my niece alone. Please leave now. Before you go, one piece of advice. Don't break her heart. Goodbye." Luke blushed and walked away. I noticed Papa come out of the shadows and glower at Thalia.

"Thalia. I told you to stay away from her. I don't want trouble in my daughter's life. Please."

"She's my niece and I want to have lunch with her tomorrow. School starts on Monday anyway, so I won't be able to see her after that."

"Fine. One lunch. Now leave."

"You know I'm, not exactly supposed to take orders from you, so I'll show Bianca around the school. After all, I know it best. **(read my other fanfic Goode Academy to find out about their school experience)** "

Nico sighed and shadow traveled away. Thalia showed me all over the school and we made plans to meet up for lunch tomorrow. I liked her. A lot.

I couldn't wait to start Goode on Monday. Few kids from CHB attend the school anymore and it's mainly for demigods from all over the country. Luke and I got to go mostly because our parents did.

**Nico's POV**

**1 week later~**

I sat on the couch and stared out the window. It looked like it was going to rain later today. The apartment has been so quiet without Bianca to pester me about getting up and doing something. I can't believe how fast she's growing up. It feels like just last week Will and I adopted the lonely girl from that rundown orphanage.

Will came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, droplets of water clinging to the ends of his messy blonde locks. He wrapped me up and in a big hug and chuckled as I attempted to get free.

"WILL! You're getting me wet!"

"So?" He put me down I grumbled a bunch of not nice words about 'crazy Apollo offspring' and 'idiot blondes'. "I know what you're thinking about too. She's growing up so fast. And we never even got to do everything with her. Just 7 years and she'll be going to college and then getting job and then living on her own. DEATHBOY!"

"Don't kill my ears Will! And don't call me that, Happy Feet!"

"Sorry, but I just had a horrible thought! What if Bianca gets a boyfriend! She's off at boarding school and we have no clue what she's doing! We have to get her out of there! What if she kisses someone!"

"Will shut up. We sent her to there to show we trust her and also because our jobs are too demanding to be able to take care of her during the school year. Plus we know almost all the teachers there. I'm sure we can contact them and find out about her."

Will sighed and hugged me again. "Okay. But I don't like being without our little angel for so long. Although, it is really quiet and peaceful. How about a date tonight?" Will wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I groaned and ran into our bedroom, Will chasing me.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! So I don't really know where to go with this story. Should Bianca go on a quest and make this more adventurey or should I describe Bianca's life at Goode. Who should Bianca's godly parent be? I'm putting up a challenge. Give me Biacna's godly parent and a short backstory of her life before getting adopted (she was about 6 or 7 there). The winner gets a piece of artwork of whatever they want and a story for them! And an OC in this story. If you want to enter, comment the godly parent, the backstory, and describe the OC you want in the story!**


	3. Well then

Don't kill me! I'm so, so sorry for not updating in about 3 months. I know. I'm a horrible person. But at least I didn't leave you off with a cliffhanger like mean Uncle Rick. We love you Uncle Rick! Anyway. I might be putting this story on hiatus. I don't know. I'm going through a writer's block spell right now. I'll try for you, my precious readers! Love you! And don't forget to review! I need the support! *crawls away* PJO belongs to Uncle Rick.

* * *

_**17 years old - Bianca POV**_

_The massive foot came down on me and pain shot through my body._

I sat up on the bed, drenched in sweat. Somehow, I'd managed to reach 17 without getting claimed. Of course, a lot of demigods never got claimed, but I would like to know. This nightmare kept coming back recently. I got out of bed and found my dads sleeping peacefully on the king sized bed next to mine. We got the Hades cabin all to ourselves when we visited camp.

So maybe I was a little too old, but who cared. I climbed in between them and fell back asleep.

…

I cracked my eyes open to find grey eyes staring into mine. I sat up immediately and hit my head on its. "Ow!" we simultaneously cried out.

"Luke! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scolded, rubbing the sore spot. His mouth quirked up into a little half smile. It was sort of cute. No! Bad Bianca! Why am I having these thoughts? Ugh.

"Well, you're welcome. Did you forget what today is?"

"Oh! It's Christmas Eve! Come on! We have to go now! Let me just get ready." Within 15 minutes we had grabbed breakfast and gone to find our parents. On Christmas Eve, all activities were cancelled and a day long party was held. At night, there was a formal ball on the lake. WE spent the day playing Capture the Flag among other games across the camp.

An hour before the dance, I hurried to the Aphrodite cabin. Marie and Sammy wanted to get me ready for the dance. Marie was the daughter of Piper and Jason. Sammy was the son of Hazel and Frank. Apparently all of our parents were buddies and fought in the second Titan war together. Marie and Sammy were both 20 and were dating.

It took forever for them (Marie, Sammy just helped) to get me ready. I was forced to leave my precious bow and arrow at my cabin. No weapons tonight for anyone. When I was finished, they spun me around, and I was pretty happy with what they did.

….

_**Luke POV**_

Mom fixed my suit one more time and then patted me on the head.

"Mom," I whined. "Don't mess up the hair."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so proud of you. Finally attending the formal dance. Oh. You're growing up so fast. Come on, we have to go down to the lake now." You could only attend the dance if you were over 16 or very young and last year both me and Bianca had come down with the flu. Stupid snow. It was just so tempting. Being 17, we were finally able to go.

I walked around the hill and stood at the entrance. For some reason, we had to be introduced. The lake was frozen over and the Hecate kids had done something to turn the ice into a dance floor. "The heroes Percy and Annabeth Jackson and their son Luke Jackson!" Chiron called.

I followed my parents onto the huge area in front of the lake. People were staring at us like we'd just commited double homicide or something. After a bit, they decided to go back to their lives and the lake was soon noisy again.

I stood on my toes, not that I needed to, and searched for Bianca. I spotted a mass of dark hair by the refreshments and recognized the girl as her. She turned around to face me and I was frozen. Not really, but you get the point. **(Luke! Stop breaking the fourth wall! Continue dear reader.)** She wore a light yellow dress, the color tea stains in my mother's favorite teacup, with black designs. **(Link in description)** Her dark hair was done up in a complicated style. Her face had little to no makeup. She was gorgeous. Wait. No. She's your friend. Stop it, Luke. She probably doesn't even like you that way.

I came up to her and asked, "What's up, Bianca?"

"Not looking too bad yourself, ," she replied. I could feel my face heating up.

"So, do you want to dance?"

"Sure, why not. Let's go!" she replied, pulling me to the lake. I was reminded of that day when we were starting Goode Academy and she dragged me all over the school.

_**Bianca's POV**_

Holy Hera, Luke was hot. Not that I cared or anything. We spent pretty much the whole night dancing, seeing who could drink the most "punch", hiding from Papa who was convinced we were doing something illegal, trying to get Percy in trouble with Papa, and pulling pranks on the other campers.

As we stood by the refreshments watching Papa drink his punch which we had filled with salt, Luke turned to me. "Hey Bi-" he was cut off by someone screaming. Wait. I was screaming. Everything had turned freezing cold and it felt like ice was filling my insides. I could feel the cold pulsing from Emily, the 6 year-old daughter of Leo and Calypso.

It felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly. Daddy was holding me and Papa was nowhere to be found. Papa! I suddenly felt the urge to go to him. Torn between Emily and Papa, I fell to the ground. Somehow, I managed to crawl over to Emily who was standing close to me. All of a sudden, the stabbing stopped and the cold changed to warmth. At the same time, Emily collapsed. I gathered her up in my arms and whispered to her. "Come on Emily. Come on. You'll make it. Stay alive, stay alive, stay alive. Emily. Emily. Emily Esperanza Valdez don't you dare die."

The warmth flowed through my hands and into wherever my hands touched her skin. I could see a shadowy gray thing back away and Emily took in a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered and then closed again, but this time her chest rose and fell steadily. Papa finally reached me as I stood up and wrapped me up in his arms. I hugged him back lightly, still confused as to what happened. "Bianca, look up," Papa whispered. I obliged and saw the inverted torch of Thanatos above my head. "All kneel before Bianca, daughter of Thanatos!" Chiron called out. I watched in amazement as everyone fell to their knees. I was finally claimed.

A wave of dizziness suddenly hit me and I stumbled. Daddy caught me and I was submerged into a big family hug. Chiron was telling everyone to return to the dance and that everything was alright. He called Leo, Calypso, Papa, Daddy, and me to the Big House. Emily was being carted to the infirmary as I followed the group.

Once inside, Chiron turned to me. "Bianca, what was that?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. Really. Out of nowhere, I started to feel really cold and it was like icicles were stabbing me. I felt this urge to find Papa and also to get to Emily. Then the cold becomes warmth at the same time Emily collapsed. She was almost dead, but then somehow I managed to save her. How is she? What happened? What did I do? I saw some grey thing leaving her body. What was that?"

Papa sat me down on the couch and Luke, who had followed me, sat next to me. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as if to say _It's going to be okay_. My heart fluttered a little, but I was too tired to even wonder what that was.

Chiron turned to me and then began to explain. "Thanatos is the personification of death. Hades may rule the Underworld, but Thanatos is death. Most likely, the cold you felt was Thanatos coming to take Emily or predicting her death. The warmth might have been your connection to your father. As for how you saved Emily, that may be powers from your father. Perhaps you were able to persuade him to leave her alone for a while. The grey thing was probably your father leaving her soul for now. Right now, Emily is in a coma. The doctors have diagnosed her with diabetes and it seems she is currently in a diabetic coma. She will survive with help, but is very weak. The doctors will explain the rest to you, Leo and Calypso. Will, I believe you are currently wanted in the infirmary. Nico, I think you should bring Bianca to bed. She looks almost dead right now."

Calypso kneeled before me and held my free hand. "Bianca, thank you so much. I don't know how I can thank you for saving my daughter's life."

"It was nothing. I had to do something. She's an amazing kid," I replied. With another thank you, from Leo this time, the two left to visit their daughter. Will followed them and Chiron turned to go back to do whatever he does.

Percy and Annabeth ran in and then spotted Luke. "Luke Charles Jackson. Don't you dare leave without telling me first! Do you understand that, mister?"

Luke cringed at his middle name and then whined, 'But mom. I'm 17."

"Exactly and you are not an adult yet. I still have control over you. But at least you're alright," she hugged him and Luke looked relieved to have escaped punishment.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere. He was an average young man. He had long black hair and gold eyes. "Thanatos," Percy said, bowing his head in respect.

"Percy Jackson," he replied, inclining his head a bit in respect too. I remembered that Percy had helped rescue him once. Thanatos then turned to me.

"Bianca," he said. Apparently my biological father didn't speak much. Either that or he had a few loose screws. Not that I was going to say that to him.

"Thanatos," I replied, using the same name-only path he was going on.

"My daughter. I only have a few moments to speak with you. Just know that I am very proud of you and that I have not forgotten you. I was protecting you. You are powerful, but using your powers will make you very tired. After what you did today, I had no choice to reveal who you are. Just make sure no one uses you as a tool. I know I'm not supposed to, but I care about you, Bianca. You look very much like your mother, my daughter. As for who she is, her name was Maria Arias. She died in childbirth. I must go now. Goodbye, Bianca. Have a good Christmas." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

* * *

My tombstone will probably read "Ria ~ Died from a mob of angry readers cause she didn't update soon enough." let's not make that a reality. Please. Love you guys. Be sure to review with lots of hate I mean love. I do have one question. Should Bianca and Luke end up together? Just want your opinions! Lots of hugs and cookies for you all!


	4. Love is in the air Faints from smell

**I'm back! Read the bottom note! It's important! Other than that, I apologize for not uploading sooner. I have a lot of tests and cramming to do. Oh no! The story is coming to a close. I think there might be one or two more chapters before I complete this fanfiction. I love you guys to death (Hehe. Nico.) (Nico - _-) **

**Annabeth - Hey Ria. I proofread your chapter. I am not stubborn!**

**Me - Heh. About that...**

**Annabeth - *Pulls out dagger***

**Me - *pulls out frying pan* Oh it's on Wise Girl!**

**Percy - Ria does not own PJO or HoO even though she wishes she does. Enjoy while I watch Ria beat up my wife with a frying pan.**

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

I fidgeted in the dress. It was tight and uncomfortable. The things I do for love. Sigh. Luke was out there somewhere probably also really bored. I fingered the necklace around my neck, lost in thought. I hadn't taken the necklace off, ever. The year after I was adopted, my dads had gotten me another thing to add to the chain for Christmas. A locket with a picture of me on one side and my dads on the other now rests next to the black pendant. The surface of the locket, which was once engraved with "Sole e luna" was now worn down from years of rubbing my thumb over it.

I could hear the music crescendo and it was time for the bride to enter. I stood and lifted the train of Marie's dress. I didn't understand the point of having such a long dress, but it was her special day, not mine. Luke stood next to Sammy in front of the Big House. After long speeches plenty of sniffles from the audience, the couple proceeded to enter a long and deep kiss. Daddy silently gagged and I snickered quietly, remembering the time he had done that when we saw Luke's parents kissing several years ago.

Pretty soon, the reception was underway and I was able to finally get out of the tight dress. Somehow I had managed to catch the bouquet, but I'm not sure I really believe in it. Luke and I started dating a few months after I met my biological dad. Its been 2 years now and I guess we're a great couple?

We're not a normal couple for sure. Luke isn't an egotistical jerk dude and I'm not the type of girl to, well, be girly, but that suits us just fine. Today was our anniversary and we were going to grab dinner, go bowling, and then binge on Netflix until 3 in the morning. So basically a usual Friday night with the added bowling.

We were almost through Despicable Me 2 when Luke got up to get more popcorn. Being the awesome girlfriend I was, I continued watching without him. I was watching Gru get married when Luke started calling me from the kitchen. I stayed in my comfortable position on the couch.

"Bianca. Bianca. Bianca. Bianca, come here. Bianca," he got louder and refused to stop (stubborn as his mom). Finally, I gave up and paused the movie at the moment where they were about to kiss and stomped to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I half screamed. Luke smiled calmly. Did not see my clearly pissed off face?

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What could you possibly need to tell me that you couldn't come to the living room and say?"

He paused and looked as if he was thinking. "You know. I don't think I really like you anymore."

"What?" Ok. Now I was confused.

"Yeah. Especially your last name."

"What's wrong with my last name?" So maybe my last name was two names, but it wasn't so bad. When you had two dads, some things had to be arranged.

"I just think you should change it." Alright. Now I was seriously pissed off.

"Change it?! To what?!"

"Jackson," he said and then walked out of the kitchen. I stood there taking that in. One...Two...Three…

"Did you just propose to me?!" I stalked after him. He smirked and ran out into the backyard.

"Get back here Jackson! I'm done with you! Son of a hellhound." I paused to catch my breath. I'd chased him around the perimeter of the house several times. Luke crept up behind me and I tackled him to the ground.

"So?" he asked. I kissed him. Once, twice, and then once again to make sure he got the message. Being Percy's son meant he wasn't exactly the sharpest sword in the arena.

"That wasn't a proper he answer," he said, smirking.

"That was a proper question," I retaliated with my own smirk. I climbed off him and stood up. He got on one knee and pulled out a simple box. Inside was a silver ring with black and blue gems. Death and the sea.

"Bianca Maria Solace-DiAngelo, you are my best friend, my most amazing girlfriend, and I love you more than anything, including the ocean. I'm really bad at these speeches, so if you don't like it you can go hurt my mom. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" I hugged him and then he put the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly.

"Luke?" I asked, still holding him.

"Yes?"

"2 things. One, did you just friend zone me? And two, how did you know the ring would fit me? Stalker."

He laughed and we walked back inside the house.

**Nico's POV**

I stared out the window as Luke proposed to Bianca. Will stood above me, holding a pair of binoculars. "Will. They're 10 feet away. You can see them fine," I whispered.

"But Nico," he whined. "It's not spying if you don't have spy gadgets." He pouted and I sighed. Honestly, it was like Will was the child in our household and not Bianca sometimes. I watched Luke put the ring on and something wet slid down my cheek. Wait. I wasn't crying. I looked up. Will was furiously scrubbing his face.

Cue sigh. "Come on, Will. They're coming back inside. Let's go meet them."

We went downstairs and met the couple at the door. "Hi Papa. Hi Daddy. Shouldn't you guys be sleeping?"

"Nah. So, anything exciting happen outside?" Will asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I elbowed him to get him to shut up.

"Bianca, Luke, you have my blessings. Luke, if you do anything to hurt my daughter I will sign you up for a personal conference with my father," I threatened.

"And I'll help him hurt you! I know! I'll go toss in the lake in the middle of the night and then leave you out for the harpies. Sound good?" Will offered. Luke looked terrified at this point and I could see Bianca glaring at the both of us. Man, she had one scary glare.

"Dad. Papa," she growled. Will and I were smart enough to back away and give them their space.

I remembered the day Will proposed to me…..

_~Flashback~_

_My phone pinged with another text. Sighing, I pulled it out of my pocket and read the message. "Come to the fountain. Now! :)" was Will's text. Wondering what my boyfriend of 14 months had in store for me, I made my way down to the park where we had our first date. In the center of the park was a fountain where we had our first kiss. Will being Will, we somehow managed to fall in the fountain._

_I arrived at the fountain, and, seeing no Will, sat down to enjoy the autumn weather. The crisp breeze tugged at the ends of my scarf as a little girl approached me. In her hands was a flower. "For you," she said and handed me the flower with a note attached. I thanked her and read the note. It read, "Remember that time we found a lost girl and helped her find her mom?" I did remember. We had spent our one year anniversary helping a 4 year old find her mother, but I wasn't sad. It felt good to help and spend time with Will as well._

_After a few minutes, Old Eddie, our local old man who just didn't seem to expire, gave me another flower and note. This one read, "Remember when I forced you to wear a yellow shirt and hug random people?" I did. One of the people had been an old man which had then turned into Apollo. It had been so awkward to find out Apollo was stalking us._

_In about 15 minutes, several other people had come up to me with more flowers and notes. The ice cream vendor who knew our favorites by heart gave me a note that reminded me about another "fun" day. We had gotten ice cream and my brain froze up. I turned to him asking for a cure, since he was a doctor. His response was a deep kiss. I was red for a week._

_More memories flooded back over the next half hour. By that time, almost everyone in the park had giving me a flower and note and I held a bouquet of flowers in my hand, surrounded by scraps of paper being blown away by the wind._

_Finally, Will appeared, scratching the back of his head. His usually goofy wide smile was a tiny bit smaller and he looked, nervous? He stood in front of me and then got onto one knee. My mind went blank and I froze as I realized what was happening. _

_Will smiled up at me and took one of my hands in both of his large warm ones. "Nico. Remember that time I told I loved making memories with you? I meant it with all my heart. You are the one thing I want to see when I wake up in the morning, the one person I want to bug and laugh with, the only person that brings out the best in me and I want it to be that way forever. I want to continue making memories with you for as long we live. Nico DiAngelo, will you marry me?"_

_A single tear slid down my face and I dropped the flowers as I nodded my head and hugged my new fiance. He slid the silver band onto my hand and we stood as everyone in the park clapped. My cheeks burned, but at that point I simply didn't care._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Now for the important part. No one reads the top so I figured I'd put it at the end. One of my close friends recently discovered I was Waterbird72 and asked me to do a collab with her. Her name is EmpressRey and I recommend you go read her fanfictions (they're amazing). I have to credit her for a few of the memories that Nico had. Shout out to EmpressRey for helping me! Important part over. Now go read EmpressRey's fanfictions. Author's orders! (Will - But that's me line!)**


	5. And we're at the end

***Singing* I'm back! This is it guys. The last chapter is up. Waaa. I love you guys so much. As usual, review and tell me what you think.**

**Happy Feet ~ Hey Ria, can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me~ No. You get a POV in this one.**

**Happy Feet~ Aww. Wait. Who changed my screen name?**

**Me~ Do you like it?**

**Happy Feet~ Like it? No way.**

**Death Boy~ Ha! I told you your nicknames sucked!**

**Happy Feet~ I love it!**

**Death Boy~ *sigh***

**Me~ I'm not Uncle Rick and don't own his stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Will POV**

"Thanks dad!" I yelled at the sky. Apollo had given us a beautiful, clear day for Bianca's wedding. All the boring wedding stuff was done and we were happily enjoying the nice weather. Bianca had shed her dress for casual clothing and was currently throwing the bouquet. I stood next to Nico as the bundle of flowers landed on Emily's head and then fell into her lap. The little girl ran to her parents to show them her prize.

Both Nico and I had walked Bianca down the aisle. I think Nico might have been crying during the ceremony, but when I confronted him he claimed that there was sand in his eyes. There was barely any wind, but whatever. Yes, the wedding was on a beach. I was pretty sure Poseidon was keeping the water pretty just for his grandson. They might not act like it, but I think they secretly love us. But of course. How could you not love the fabulous me?

I was busy stuffing my face with food when Nico approached me. "Will thank god. I need to file a report for harassment and assault. Seriously. Those _idiotas_ think that because my daughter got married that they can suddenly invade my personal space? All those _ragazzas_ getting so close. Do you know how pats on the head and congratulations I've gotten? It's like I'm getting married all over again. Only you're allowed to do those things to me!"

I smiled at my petite Italian lover as he ranted while glaring at the appetizers like they murdered his entire family. Nico had put on a few inches, but still reached only my chin. The smile only got bigger a I watched Luke parade Bianca around showing off his newly permanent eye candy.

I suddenly felt so old and really sad. My little girl was all grown up and halfway through college. Soon she'd have a job, and kids, and then retire, and….and….then she'd grow old and DIE!

"Will?" Nico asked.

I burst out on tears and wrapped my arms around him. "Nico! I don't want Bianca to grow up. She's gonna have a job and babies. And she's gonna leave us. And then she's gonna DIE!" Nico awkwardly patted my back, completely aware of all the people staring at us. I didn't care. My baby was growing up.

"Will. She has to grow up someday. And everyone has to die at some point. We're already on our way. Look. You even have some gray hair." He tugged at a few strands of my hair. I gawked.

"W-what? That's not gray! It's just bleached. Yeah! The sun made it paler. Holy Hera, the dye box said it would work." Nico just chuckled. I could see Bianca facepalming over and over again. Yep. That was us. The best dads in the world.

~Le Timeskip~

**Bianca POV**

"I think that's the last one!" I said and dusted off my hands. The last box had been unpacked and our house was fully furnished. For some reason, our parents had no idea what to give us so they all pitched in and got us a house as a wedding gift. During the explanation, I could've sworn Papa also added so that we "wouldn't wind up in some faraway land and do illegal things". My parents are so embarrassing. As we got on the plane to leave for our honeymoon, Daddy screamed for the entire world and Underworld to hear, "Don't forget to use protection!" I almost died.

Speaking of, Luke and I had the best honeymoon ever! We went to Disney World in Orlando and spent 2 weeks acting like kids (most of the time). It was officially 3 months since the wedding and I had something to tell Luke. Well. We moved fast. I was a little worried about one thing. I usually had the nightmare about the foot crushing me, but for the past 3 months it had started happening every day. I'd brushed it off, but it still scared me.

Luke came up behind me and tackled me to the ground. "Ack! Luke get off!" I squealed and it turned into a massive cat fight. I'm pretty sure we looked like one of those cartoon fighting dust balls. You get the picture.

Finally we managed to come to an agreement and stood up. I checked the calendar to make sure of the date. Third Sunday of June. Father's Day. Suddenly a little nervous, I sat Luke down on the couch and stood in front of him. "Happy Father's Day Luke. I love you," I whispered.

"I lov- Wait." He looked down at my stomach then back up at me. I nodded. He repeated the action several times before swinging me up on his shoulder and carrying me outside while screaming "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" I sighed and just patted him on the head while laughing.

"Wait. We have to tell your dads," he said, looking scared. We were both back inside the house and I remembered that I had invited my parents over for dinner tonight. Well this would be fun.

~Le Timeskip to Dinner~

"So, Dad, Papa, there's something I-we have to tell you," I said calmly looking at them both in the face. Luke was silently cowering in fear. No wonder. Papa was glaring at him for the whole meal.

"What is it sweetheart?" Daddy asked. At least he was being civil.

"Umm, you're getting grandchildren?" I said, not sure how to say it in the best way.

If only I had my camera. It took them a minute to understand. Papa paled and looked really scared. Daddy got up, scooped up Papa and ran around the house with him screaming about how happy he was.

"Bambino, do I have to be around you for the next nine months? I heard pregnant women are scary," Papa said. I glared at him and he sighed.

Daddy laughed. "You have him wrapped around your finger. Then again, I'm exactly the same. We're happy for you," I hugged him and Papa at once. Luke was recording the whole.

Papa glared at Luke then. "You made my baby pregnant. I'm watching you Jackson."

"Yes, sir!" Luke answered, holding his hand up in a salute. I loved my crazy family.

~Le Timeskip to about six months later~

**Nico's POV**

I shadow traveled back to the living room. Will was waiting for me. As soon as I appeared, he hurriedly checked me for injuries or signs I was disappearing. "Will I'm fine. I did learn something new today, though."

"What?" he asked, eager to know what I'd found out. I sat next to him on the couch and finger the grey strands of hair on his head. I made trips to the Underworld every now and then to visit my sister. I had thought Bianca was her, but it wasn't.

"When I went to see her, she wasn't there. Just a note. It said that she was going to be reborn. Apparently she was going to be reborn in a body with our mother's name," I told him. Will pulled me onto his lap. We had celebrated Will's 50th birthday two months ago. It was still hard to imagine how we'd both lived so long.

"You don't think-" he started.

"No. Bianca said they were having a boy. Bianca was a hunter. I doubt she'd want to be reborn in a male body. And you don't go naming a boy a female name," I finished, cutting him off. Marie and Sammy were having a girl in a few months. Maybe it would be her. If all else failed, I could go to my father and ask him. He owed me several favors.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up. Luke. What did he want? I picked up. "What do you want?"

"Nico! You guys have to hurry! Bianca just went into labor. We're at the hospital near our house. I have to go. She's asking for me." I quickly hung up and dragged Will out the door and told him what was happening as I dumped him in the car. We'd been waiting for the call for a few days. I'd wanted to be with Bianca the whole time, but she told me to stop babying her. Too bad. She'd always be my little baby.

I'd always thought I would be a horrible parent. But the minute we brought Bianca home, I felt like I might be able to do this. Now my baby was having her own baby. I understood what Will was getting at on Bianca's wedding day. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I thought about my bambino all grown up.

These thoughts left my mind as Will pulled up at the hospital. All that mattered right now was Bianca. We hurried to the room where she was at. Inside, we stopped at the sight before us. Bianca was holding a grey bundle in her arms while Luke had both of them wrapped up in his arms.

Bianca looked up and saw us."Papa. Daddy. You made it. Look. The ultrasound was wrong. It turned out to be a girl after all." I was the first to approach her.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked. I silently held out my hands. She gently placed the baby in my arms. Will looked over my shoulder as I cradled my granddaughter. Granddaughter. I liked the sound of that.

The baby blinked and opened her eyes. Tiny wisps of black hair covered her head and her eyes were grey. "What are you going to name her?" I asked.

Bianca looked up at me with half lidded eyes. Just before she joined her husband in the oblivion of sleep she whispered a single word. "Maria."

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in so long. I was trying to think of a good ending. I hope you like it. I can't believe it's over! I loved this story so much. My first Solangelo fanfic is officially done. I'm about to start crying. (Not really.) **

**I love you guys so much. thanks for reading and be sure to review. I want to know if the ending was good or not. Love you! **


End file.
